(a) Field
The present application relates to a liquid crystal display.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is one of the flat panel displays which have been most widely used currently and includes two sheets of display panels in which field generating electrodes, such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, are formed and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. In the liquid crystal display, the field generating electrode is applied with a voltage to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer and an orientation of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer is determined and polarization of incident light is controlled based on the generated electric field to display an image.
Among the liquid crystal displays, a liquid crystal display in a vertically aligned mode in which major axes of the liquid crystal molecules are aligned to be vertical to the upper and lower display panels in the state in which an electric field is not applied to the liquid crystal layer has a large contrast ratio and a wide reference viewing angle, and therefore has received attention.
In order to implement the wide viewing angle in the liquid crystal display in the vertically aligned mode, a plurality of domains having different alignment directions of the liquid crystal may be formed in one pixel.
As methods of forming the plurality of domains as described above, a method of forming a cut part, such as a fine slit, in the field generating electrode, a method for forming a protrusion on the field generating electrode, and the like are used. These methods may form the plurality of domains by aligning the liquid crystal molecules in a direction vertical to a fringe field by a fringe field formed between an edge of the cut part or the protrusion and the field generating electrode facing the edge.
Meanwhile, the liquid crystal display in the vertically aligned mode may have side visibility more reduced than front visibility. To solve the problem, a method for dividing the one pixel into two sub-pixels and making voltages of the two sub-pixels different has been proposed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.